Pride
by Pixeleve
Summary: Everyone remembers Princess, Firestar's sister, and how Cloudtail is her first born. Well, she had four other kits. One being very, er, special. Her three littermates never stop teasing her and eventually 'get rid' of her. What happens when she vows her revenge and makes her own 'clan? Will Firestar see his kin doing wrong, or will a Dark Forest cat take control of her rage?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**If anyone reading this has read my story, Stolen, then feel free to pm me cuz it's on pause and I'm stuck.**

Princess sighed. She gave away her first born kit to her brother, Fireheart, for the adventurous life of a clan cat, but she was beginning to regret her decision. He could die out there! It was snowing heavily and she silently hoped they'd make it through. She shook her head. There was no going back. She looked at her remaining four kits, two toms and two she cats. However, she worried for her last born kit, she was the runt, but that wasn't all. The she kit was half ginger, half black. She was split evenly between the colours. She began naming them. The dark grey tom was Smoke. The pale ginger and white she kit was Velvet. The brown tabby tom was Bear, and the she kit who's colours were split in half was called Sunset.

~~~~~~~~three moons later~~~~~~

Sunset was curled up in her bed, while her three siblings played with a fake mouse. Smoke flung it high up in the air, yelling "catch it, Bear, catch it!" Bear leaped up, stretching his paw to grab the mouse. It flew over his paw. It landed with a soft thud on Sunset's head. She snapped her eyes open, anger raging inside. "Hey! Can't you see I was just trying to nap?! No! You just had to bug me! This is crazy! I've had it! You're insane!" She burst, her pretty sea-green eyes blazing like wildfire. Velvet let out a loud mrrrrow of laughter and began rolling in her back laughing like a maniac. Sunset frowned in anger. Bear and Smoke began laughing and snickering too. "What you gonna do, _tiny_?" Bear teased. Sunset growled.

Smoke crouched low and put a fake frown on his muzzle. "_Oh, I'm Sunset and I'm sooo mad! Grrrr,_" he mewed in a mocking high pitched tone.

Sunset lost it. She lunged at Smoke, her lips drawn back in a snarl. She unsheathed her claws and slashed them across the side of his face. Blood began dripping from his face. He winced loudly and began fake crying, "mommy! Sunset hurt me! I'm bleeding! She just lashed at me!" He whined. Sunset was taken aback. They started it! How dare they!

Princess raced from the other side of the room, a look of worry on her face. "Oh!" She gasped. "Sunset, how could you?" She scolded. Sunset opened her mouth to speak, but Velvet spoke first, "she took our mouse and then hurt Smoke! I just don't know what's the matter," she mewed, faking a sad tone. "I'm sure that'll scar," Princess muttered.

Princess glared at Sunset, her green eyes burning Sunset's fur. She whimpered, darted under her mother's paws and make a dash for the cat flap. She made it outside.

She jumped up on her fence, staring at a puddle below. She looked into her sea-green eyes and her split coat. She moaned unhappily. She'd always had a problem controlling her emotions. "Sweetie," came her mother's voice, "you know you're not allowed outside just yet. Come on down." She mewed softly. Sunset looked at Princess, looked over her fence, looked at Princess, looked over get fence, and went over to her mother. "Mom, I-" Sunset began, but Princess put her thick tail over her daughter's mouth. "Dear, I know they can be annoying. But hurting Smoke was bad, I won't punish you. Only if you promise not to do that again." She soothed, and Sunset gave an unhappy, curt nod.

~~~~~#%%{}~~~~~time skip of another three moons, yesh I'm insane€¥¥*€|!|€|~~

Sunset was sitting on her fence tip, staring in the puddle that never vanished, however hot it got, it was there. She was now six moons, and her siblings hadn't stopped teasing her for being small and having an odd pelt.

Bear emerged from the cat flap, jumped over the fence in one leap and stared at Sunset. He gave a mocking smile. He was twice the size of her. He crouched low and gave a pathetic squeal. He ran off, Sunset madly chasing after him, and catching up too.

See, Bear was muscular and huge, but Sunset was lithe and small, meaning faster. Bear dashed past the place where the Housefolk cut trees, Sunset nearly chomping down on his tail.

As they neared a river, two cats about Bear's size came init view sitting on the bank. Velvet and Smoke. They had odd grins on their muzzles and Bear suddenly halted, leaving Sunset skidding to avoid the rapid waters. She stopped and glared at her littermates. "Guys, why am I here?!" She growled, trying her best to sound fierce.

Smoke leaned in close to her, Sunset nearly groaned at the ugliness of the scar she left on the right side of his face. "Why don't ya ask Vel? She planned it all." He mewed mischievously. Sunset backed up a couple pawsteps, as Velvet, Smoke, and Besr started padding slowly towards her. She had a frown on her face and confusion built up inside her. "What? What's going on here?!" She screeched. Velvet chuckled, "well, there are three of us, one of you, a roaring river, your tiny body, and many, many rocks." She laughed. Sunset pieced it all together, but all too late.

Bear yanked her up by her scruff. She yelped in her high-pitched voice. Then, a glimmer of light caught her eye.

The tag on Bear's collar. Her eyes narrowed with a thought.

She chomped down on his collar and pulled hard as she could. Bear dropped Sunset with a hoarse gasp.

She dropped on her paws but didn't let go of his collar. He choked, sheathing and unsheathing his claws while Sunset pulled harder and harder, her rage getting the best of her. Smoke and Velvet stared at her in horror. "Sunset, we get it! Stop, you're killing Bear!" She cried. Her eyes retuned back too normal and let go of his collar. "Sunset!" He half hissed, half growled. He gave a curt nod to Smoke.

They dark grey tom lunged at Sunset holding her hind paws down. She struggled, but due to her tiny size, Smoke kept his grip. In fact, he did more. He unsheathed his claws, sinking deep in her fur. She gasped in pain, and Bear bite hard on her scruff again.

Smoke let go of her and Bear chucked through her pelt. "Bye, bye, sister," he snarled. And released her in the raging stream. She screamed, pleading for help, but her cries came out in frantic gurgles. She swallowed a large mouthful of water and coughed. A very pale grey she cat looked briefly in terror at the river but when she blinked, she no longer saw Sunset. She felt the water burning her lungs and the world closed in quickly around her.

A blue-grey she cat with blue eyes and a silver tinted muzzle was standing before Sunset. She smiled. "So, you're Firestar's kin. Hmf," she muttered. Sunset growled. The she cat laughed, "my, my, you are in the edge of your emotions." "Go on. Someone's waiting." And the she cat faded. (This part is just after BloodClan's defeat)

"Dear, dear, what's the matter? You're drenched! Oh!" A she cat voice fretted.

Sunset blinked her eyes slowly open.

A silver she cat with cream markings and lime green eyes was looking at her. She was no more than a moon or two older than Sunset. Sunset stood up, a shadow casting off her, making her look tall. The she cat squeaked, "oh!" She cowered to the floor, her paws over her head. Sunset frowned. "What'd I do now?" She groaned. The she cat shook herself. "Heh, I'm sorry. I've a fear of, um, nearly everything. Name's Soul, you?" Sunset was about to say her name, but she remembered what to she sat said. 'You are on the edge of your emotions.' Sunset was a girly, un-tough name. "My name is Edge." She replied.

Her fate was a bumpy path ahead.

**A/N**

**I had this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it is ta-da! Enjoy.**


	2. Adopted!

**A/N **

**Hey y'all! I keep forgetting to write this update and no, it's not a chapter. **

This story has now been adopted by Havenspirit of LeafClan. It hasn't been published on her profile yet because she's got other stories and I have to still tell her the plot I saw it going down (she doesn't have to follow it though) Sorry if you thought this was a chapter... The idea and motivation kinda left me a while ago I guess, along with Deatiny and Unnacceptable (the latter will eventually be rewritten, maybe Destiny too, but definately Unnacceptable will)

Here is how the story came so far:

Reviews: 3

Views/Traffic Graph: 105 (from: United States and Australia)

Favorites: 2

Followers: 4

Communites: 0

I believe Haven can make this story more enjoyable than I did, so please go give her a follow/fav and while you're at it, check out her other amazing stories! She's really got some great ones there!

Once again, I apologize for ending this story, but remember it's not over yet! Just continued by someone else.


End file.
